


不要拉我尾巴啦（下）

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852
Kudos: 2





	不要拉我尾巴啦（下）

朴珍荣看着眼前仿佛马上要冲上来打他的狼妖，笑了，“你就是这只小兔子的先生?长得倒还算俊俏，不过还是这只小兔子更美味。”

说完抱起王嘉尔将他面对着狼妖，“但是他好像更喜欢我呢，下面都舍不得放开我。”

从金有谦的角度看上去可以很清楚的看到自己的小兔妖此时正一脸淫荡地吃着那道士的阴茎，两人连接处被道士射进去的精液和王嘉尔的淫液染的一塌糊涂。甚至于早已情动的不知何物的小兔妖此时反而扭动着腰身催促因为对话停下来的道士，倒是一点看不到初时那勉强的样子。

朴珍荣笑着拍了拍小兔妖的屁股，“别急，等我打发走这个外人就来满足你这个小淫妖。”

被拍疼的王嘉尔才回过神来发现自己的先生不知何时正愤怒的盯着他身后的道士，王嘉尔吓得用力收缩了一下后穴，然而身前的阴茎却是跳动的更加厉害了。

“先，先生…”小兔妖一时之间羞的不知道是该先遮住自己满是痕迹的上身还是此刻正淫荡吃着别的男人肉棒的下身。

“害羞什么，你家先生肯定比我更了解你的身子。”说着朴珍荣就着抽插抱着王嘉尔一步一步地走向金有谦。

金有谦看着面前的两人，不着痕迹的咽了咽口水，“我希望阁下将我的人还给我，这样不合礼数。”

“呵，你的人?如果我没猜错的话，先生恐怕是哄骗的这只小兔妖吧。”说完拍了拍金有谦的肩膀，凑近轻笑道，“小兔子怕是连什么是爱都不知道，礼数，先生倒是装的道貌岸然，说之前把你那立起来的地方压下去还有几分可信度。”

被戳中内心黑暗想法的金有谦瞬间黑了脸，沉默了一会突然笑了，“阁下倒是看的通透。”他伸手摩挲了一下王嘉尔的耳朵，“但是，一个人怕是满足不了他吧。”

朴珍荣了然的撇了他一眼，“也是，这么贪吃的小穴再吃一根也不是什么难事。”

“先，先生…我不行，会坏掉…”王嘉尔颤抖地压住金有谦摸上他大腿的手。

“怎么会坏，嘉嘉下面可是被我调教的很好呢。”金有谦安慰地亲了亲王嘉尔，接着坚定地将两根手指探进王嘉尔已经吃进一根肉棒的小穴。

王嘉尔难耐地缩了缩后穴，没什么痛楚就是胀得有点难受，本就被撑得满满的后穴又被加了两根手指，王嘉尔的后穴没有任何不适甚至分泌了更多的淫液好让手指进出的更加顺利。

金有谦拔出自己混合着精液和淫液的手指，用力在王嘉尔的唇上抹了抹，王嘉尔伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔，接着似乎意犹未尽的砸了咂嘴。

“呵，贪吃的小兔子。”金有谦轻笑了一声，接着一手握住自己的阴茎一手扒开王嘉尔的穴口将自己早已蓄势待发的炽热肏了进去。

进入的并不是很顺利，虽然王嘉尔的小穴被日夜调教甚至加了各种药物，但是一下子吃进去两根肉棒还是有些困难，况且这两根肉棒相比于常人更加粗大一些。

进入到底的时候，三人忍不住都深叹了一口气，吃进两根肉棒的小兔子早已丢了神智，只能无力地抱住金有谦的脖子，发出如有若无的气音，淫液不要钱般的往外淌，穴肉自主的蠕动着，不断绞咬着体内的肉棒。

两人等了一会，直到王嘉尔自己忍不住开始扭腰才开始肏干起来。

两人一动，王嘉尔嘴里的呻吟便关不住了，一个人他已经快到极限，现在两根肉棒在敏感的穴内不断肏弄，甚至两人似乎是存了比赛的心思，一个比一个日的狠，一个比一个日的花样多。可怜的小兔妖原本就所剩无几的理智也逐渐奔溃。

他用力地抓住金有谦的背，力道之大让金有谦背上都留下了道道血痕，似乎只有这样才能缓解越发磅礴的快感。

金有谦低头用牙轻咬着王嘉尔的乳头，待王嘉尔的胸变得跟及笄之年的少女一般大时才转为用舌尖刺进他的乳尖用力嘬吸着，身下的小兔妖果然受不了刺激般地喷出一股股香甜的奶汁。

金有谦满足地喝着王嘉尔的乳汁，接着含住一口送进王嘉尔无意识张开的嘴里。然而王嘉尔此时早已被肏的嘴巴不受控制，纯白的乳汁又从嘴里流了出来，顺着下巴又全数滴到了他的胸上。

两人被这香艳的一幕刺激的阴茎又胀大了几分，“嗯…不能再大了…要被撑坏了…”王嘉尔似乎是被体内突然变大的肉棒吓到了，他哭着吻了吻金有谦的唇，带着求饶说道，“轻…轻点，嘉嘉要被肏坏了…”

然而这示弱的求饶并没有起到作用，反而激起了两人凌虐的欲望，两人没有放轻甚至肏的更加用力了。

“啊…轻…轻…先生…先生…唔…”体内的敏感点被不断攻击，身前的阴茎还被颇有技巧地撸动，就算是身经百战的小兔妖也忍不住承受不住地哭得更加大声了。

“呜呜…我…不要了…”王嘉尔不断地呻吟着，声音带着惹人怜爱的泣音。

“小兔子，惹了人就想不认账吗？下面吃的那么起劲，看起来可不像不要的样子。”朴珍荣将手指伸进王嘉尔的嘴里钳住他柔软的舌头逗弄着，因为嘴巴闭合不拢的口水不断流出将他整个锁骨和胸都染的亮晶晶的。

“呜呜呜…”因为舌头被钳住，王嘉尔原本的拒绝也变成了诱人的呜咽声。

不知道过了多久，连远处的天空都已经开始露白，两人才心满意足地放开早已被玩坏的小兔妖。

因为高潮次数太多，小兔妖的阴茎已经射不出精液，连尿液都射的所剩无几。此时小巧的阴茎正被道士用法术封住马眼，就算是高潮也只能无意识的跳动，反而是被俩个人肏的松软无比的后穴不断地喷出温热的液体。

浑身上下都是两人的精液，小腹因为射进的精液太多而鼓起，这让他看起来像一只怀了孕的小雌兔。

朴珍荣施了法术将王嘉尔浑身上下清洗干净，却不知从哪里拿出一根玉势，塞进王嘉尔被肏的合不拢的小穴。昏迷的王嘉尔忍不住往外爬了爬被金有谦抓了回来。

“你说小兔子会不会怀上我们的孩子。”朴珍荣摸着王嘉尔凸起的腹部。

金有谦挑了挑眉，“我回去研制一些药，倒也不是不可以。这样的话…”金有谦摸了摸王嘉尔被肏的红肿的穴口，“如果要生孩子这里还要一个骚穴呢。”

“那就辛苦你了。”

朴珍荣和金有谦相视一笑，完全看不出之前还为了争夺小兔妖差点打起来的样子。

可怜的小兔妖，知道两人达成共识不知道会不会吓得哭出来……

或者开心地舔舔嘴巴呢……

-end-


End file.
